


Fairy-fire

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny decides to quit boys and Luna wants to do the same. A secret society is formed and a hunt for new forms of release begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy-fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/gifts).



> Written for HP Springsmut in 2006.

’I have to stop this,’ Ginny told the mirror in the girl’s bathroom. She had had enough. Enough of crying over Harry. She’d spent all summer doing that and now it was October.  
‘I am quitting boys!’ she declared to the Ginny in the mirror, who looked firmly back at her and nodded.

‘That’s a good idea,’ a voice behind her said calmly and Ginny spun around to see Luna standing behind her, holding a copy of “The Quibbler” in her hand.  
‘It says here,’ Luna continued, unfazed by Ginny’s surprise, ‘that boys are very bad for girl’s mental capacities. Look.’

She prodded Ginny with the newspaper and Ginny automatically took it and looked at the article it was open at.  
 _Intimate interactions inhibit female intelligence_ , it read. Ginny stared blankly at it for a few moments before handing it back.

‘I see,’ she said, confused and not really seeing where Luna was going with this.

‘So you understand,’ Luna said, ‘I have to quit boys too. Let’s make a pact!’  
She looked thrilled and smiled conspiratorially and Ginny found that it was infectious and returned the smile.

‘That’s a deal,’ she said and held out her hand to Luna, who took it and shook it solemnly.

And so it came to be that they created a pact, a secret society of two, and solemnly swore to never be up to anything – be it no good or bad – with boys again.

-

A month later, shortly after Halloween (the most boring Halloween Ginny recalled since kissing Michael Corner for the first time), the two of them met again. Ginny had gotten a message through to Luna and set a meeting in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. If Ron could, so could she.

‘I am going crazy!’ Ginny exclaimed as soon as Luna came through the door. ‘This can’t go on. A girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta to!’ She sounded nearly desperate and paced in the shallow pools of water on the floor.

‘What in Cibrino’s name are you talking about?’ Luna asked, completely baffled at her frustration and confusedly correcting the large, vividly purple plastic butterfly in her hair.

‘Sex!’ Ginny nearly yelled, too aggravated to feel embarrassed at her own directness. ‘I need sex!’

‘But don’t you masturbate?’ Luna asked; she really didn’t see the big issue here.

‘Of course I do,’ Ginny snarled, ‘but it’s just not enough!’

‘Oh dear,’ Luna said and shook her head (which resulted in a low, wailing sound from the purple butterfly), ‘that’s no good…’ She shook her head again and another wail ensued.

‘ _Stop doing that_!’ Ginny said, ‘it’s driving me nuts!’

‘Tsch. It’s the death-wail of the butter-fairy,’ Luna said. ‘It’s important to direct attention to their plight or they will soon be extinct.’

‘Whatever’ Ginny sighed, preferring to forego asking about butter-fairies. ‘But what about our plight? We have to do something, right?’

‘Yes, we do,’ Luna agreed in a firm voice and nodded fiercely (and wailed). ‘I suppose we just have to switch to girls.’

‘What?!?’

‘Girls,’ Luna said, as if Ginny was too slow to understand. ‘We can’t go back to boys and jeopardize our intelligence so girls are our only option. We should start by looking at them in the showers and dorms and see how we like that. You even play Quidditch so you have more opportunities. I, of course, will have to make do with dorms.’ She looked enthusiastic enough to blush a little. ‘Let’s meet again in a while and see how it is working out.’

And so they watched and waited.

-

Right before the Christmas break they met again, same place and nearly same time – save for the month and a half passed, of course.

‘So, have you found out how you like girls?’ Luna yelled at Ginny when she entered the bathroom. The yelling was to drown out Myrtle who was wailing louder than any butter-fairy ever had in the last stall.

Ginny didn’t answer but took her hand and dragged her out of there, around the corner and into a small, unused storage room, roughly the size of a large broom cupboard.

‘Yes,’ she said in a low voice, ‘but I don’t fancy yelling it out. Myrtle might tell; she’s a horrible gossip if anyone ever cares to talk to her. That’s a good tip, by the way.’

‘Well, she is a ghost,’ Luna said as if that explained everything.

‘I think girls is the answer,’ Ginny whispered. ‘I like to look at them. They are so soft and sweet and…and rounded and…’ she tried to illustrate her point by gesturing and found herself blushing quite profusely.

Luna nodded and smiled secretly, sort of hidden in the corner of her mouth and her eye.  
‘I know,’ she said in a voice that matched the smile. ‘And the way they walk. Or fly.’  
She looked dreamy all of a sudden with small stars in her eyes.  
‘Have you done more than look?’ she inquired.

Ginny shook her head.  
‘I don’t really know how to go about it,’ she said. ‘Boys are easy. Girls are so much more complex…’  
She sighed wistfully and Luna echoed it.

‘They are,’ she said, correcting the silver tinsel behind her ear. ‘Let’s think tactics over Christmas.’

And so they did and there were many sleepless nights that winter.

-

They were back in Myrtle’s bathroom in mid-January.

‘So, any thoughts?’ Luna asked. She’d been there early today and had been reading in one of the stalls.

‘Lots,’ Ginny said, ‘most of them not suited for conversation, but no conclusions. I still don’t know how or who to try.’ She sighed deeply and Luna nodded.

‘Same here,’ she said, ‘and I read a lot of books too. I am still at a loss…’

And time passed and thoughts roamed.

-

At 14th February Ginny received a letter by owl.

 _Happy Valentine’s_ , it read.  
 _Meet me tonight in the small tower, the tall one, next to the bell-tower. No one ever comes there. I’ll be wearing a blue flower_.

Ginny stared at the letter and read it over again a few times. The writing was unfamiliar, scrawly but still very embellished. She was mystified. She’d spent the last months vigorously fighting off any boys with any intentions of any kind, but now she was too curious – and too needy – to stay away. Who cared about brains anyway?

Consequently, she found herself climbing the stairs to the tower that night. When she reached the top she stopped and looked out. It was a starry night and the view up here was really stunning and the clear, cool air freshened her up and made her feel alive.  
Then she noticed a blue flower laying on a stone bench over to one side of the door. She made her way there and picked up the flower, and looked intently at it. There was something… She had nearly realised what it was when hands suddenly covered her eyes from behind.

‘Luna!’ she gasped, putting her hands over the ones on her face.

‘Yes,’ she said, in a mixture of delight and disappointment. ‘How did you guess?’

Ginny turned on the bench and looked at Luna who wore a blue flower in her hair. It matched the one in Ginny’s hand. And she wore nothing but a blue flower in her hair and she was shining in the starlight. Ginny smiled at her and held up the flower. She pointed to small dot, a hole, in the centre of the flower.

‘Butter-fairies,’ she said. ‘The only thing that could burrow a hole in a flower like this would be a butter-fairy.’

And then Luna’s hands were on her face and her lips on hers and she tasted like honey and smelled like butter-fairies should: sweet and flowery and ethereal.

‘Come,’ Luna said and took her hand to drag her through the secret door she’d come through and Ginny wanted nothing else but to follow.

The room was the centre of the tower, round and closed off, with candles in sconces that lit up Luna so she made up for the lack of windows to the stars. There was nothing else there but large piles of pillows and cushions in all shapes and colours.

‘It’s a secret,’ Luna said, smiling happily at sharing it. ‘I read about it in an old edition of “Hogwarts, a History”. It was made by Rowena.’

Ginny didn’t care if Morgana herself had made it to seduce Merlin in; it was perfect because Luna had found it.  
‘It’s wonderful,’ she said and her eyes added stars to those of Luna, who smiled and looked even more like a fairy herself.

Ginny touched her blonde hair, it was just as soft as the moonlight it resembled, and she drew close and kissed Luna again. She still tasted just as sweet and Ginny wanted to drink her in and never stop.  
They parted and Luna smiled happily and let herself fall backwards, a fall of faith, into the pile of cushions at Ginny’s feet.

‘You look like fairy-fire in the candle light,’ she said and held up her hands, reaching towards Ginny, inviting her into her arms.

Her skin looked like it had been bathed in milk and Ginny kneeled down next to her and licked over her stomach. Luna laughed and her voice sounded like a little, old bell. Ginny kissed her like there was no tomorrow and perhaps there weren’t. That thought would never unsettle Luna and thus Ginny could stop caring.

She buried herself at Luna’s neck and kissed her way up to her ear and back down again and was rewarded by small, soft sighs and discovered that her robe was being pushed off her shoulders.  
Ginny sat up partly and tore off her tie while Luna worked at her buttons and had a hand under her skirt as well. It seemed like forever and just seconds before she was naked and could feel that soft skin against her, under her and Luna’s hands buried in her hair and kissing breathlessly once more.

She shifted and found the soft, blonde curls between Luna’s legs and she was wet and smooth and silky to the touch. Her neck tasted nearly as sweet as her mouth and she was moaning softly in Ginny’s ears and that sound was enough to make Ginny feel drunk and dazed and moon-struck.  
Ginny moved again, sliding down Luna’s supple, rounded body, sweet as any she could have dreamed of, and parted those blonde curls to taste her. Luna pressed against her and moaned louder as Ginny found a way to coax pleasure from her and found that this was ever so more pleasing than she’d ever imagined. She’d never felt anyone give themself to her the way Luna did, without holding back, with nothing but sweet desire and acceptance.

Fingers found their own way and slid inside Luna, pressing against spots Ginny knew should be there and Luna pressed against her again, moaning loud and incessantly know and suddenly pulled away sharply, only to turn around and guide Ginny to return to what she was doing while Luna buried herself in Ginny.

It was harder to concentrate when everything Luna did sent the sweetest thrills up her spine, but Ginny did her best and then Luna was shaking, pushing against her and moaning her name and she just kept coming and coming and Ginny felt like she was on top of the world for making her feel that good.

Luna suddenly slipped out under her and nudged Ginny to turn around and then her lips and her tongue were back where they’d been before and now, with nothing else to distract her, Ginny found herself moaning and begging for more and Luna gave as generously as she took. She buried her hands in Luna’s hair and came to the sight of stars never seen before and calling Luna’s name like a prayer.

And they never looked back after that.

-

‘I will see you in a week,’ Ginny promised when Luna didn’t want to leave the Hogwarts express that summer. ‘I’ll go hunting for rogue Bludgers on the moors with you and we’ll work on the campaign to support the butter-fairies. I just need to go home first. And then you will come back with me once we’re done and we can spend the rest of the summer driving my mum crazy.’

Luna smiled at her and seemed a little less sorry to have to part in a few minutes. Ginny had learned that Luna never looked far ahead. That was her charm, really, but also her problem when they had to deal with any sort of plans.

‘I love you,’ Luna whispered in her ear. ‘Just like fairies love honey. And fire.’

Ginny smiled.  
‘I love you too.’

She was a little uneasy; there was something she really should share with Luna, but she didn’t know how she would take it. She’d found out recently and hadn’t been able to tell her yet.

‘Luna,’ she said tentatively, ‘you do know that your father just wrote that article to keep you away from boys, right?’

‘Of course,’ Luna smiled. ‘I asked him to.’

And that was it and it was sealed with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Cibrino was a Danish “magician” who is fabled and made my childhood fun. He walked the streets with his music and his trained rats. If there ever was a wizard here, it was him.


End file.
